La noche es nuestra
by Littlemacca
Summary: Magnus cree que va a pasar una noche en la tranquila compañía de Presidente Miau, hasta que alguien toca a la puerta de su casa. "Sube" le ordena una nota que no ha dejado otro más que Alec. Cuando lo hace, descubre las intenciones que tiene su novio, unas intenciones que les mantendrán ocupados durante toda la noche. Malec bondage. Regalo para Mily Black Queen.


_Disclaimer: Los increíbles Magnus Bane y Alec Lightwood pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi mente traviesa. Muy traviesa, en esta ocasión. _

_Se trata de un capítulo extra de mi fic _La última runa de Clary_, pero salvo por unas pequeñas referencias, se puede leer por separado. La idea era que fuese un regalo de cumpleaños para Mily Black Queen, pero he pasado por una etapa de bloqueo tremenda y hasta hoy (más de un mes después) no he podido tener nada decente escrito como para publicarlo. De todos modos, feliz cumpleaños y siento mucho mucho el retraso Mily, espero que aun así te guste. Asimismo, también pido disculpas para el resto de mis lectores por estar taaanto tiempo sin publicar. Intentaré paliar la espera cuanto antes. _

_Advertencia: Sexo explícito y práctica en pequeña medida del BDSM._

* * *

**LA NOCHE ES NUESTRA**

—Aficionada —dijo Magnus, resoplando a la vez que cerraba la pestaña del explorador—. Debería crearme un canal de _YouTube_ y enseñarle a esos mundanos lo que son unos _smokey eyes_ como Dios manda.

Bajó la pantalla del portátil, cerrándolo. Aquella era una noche tranquila pero muy aburrida para el Gran Brujo. Le apetecería llamar a Alec y decirle que se pasara por su casa, para hacer cualquier cosa o para hacer aquello que no hacían desde hacía días, pero con lo que había pasado la noche anterior supuso que estaría ocupado. Por esta razón permaneció tumbado en la cama con Presidente Miau durante un tiempo indefinido, acariciándolo y pensando en las musarañas, hasta que el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió todo.

A regañadientes, rodó en la cama y se levantó de ésta. Sin detenerse a buscar algo con lo que calzarse, salió de su habitación y bajó por las escaleras.

—¿Quién osa perturbar el descanso del Gran Brujo a estas horas? —empleó el tono de voz temible que acostumbraba, mientras abría la puerta principal—. ¿Que acaso no sabe que esta apariencia perfecta no se tiene sin gran dosis de descanso?

Tras ésta no había nadie. Tampoco se sentía ninguna presencia en la calle.

—Como vuelva, se la va a cargar el gracioso que haya sido… —murmuró entre dientes y cerró de un portazo. Y en el mismo momento en el que lo hizo, un proyectil pasó a su lado silbando en el aire. Se trataba de, nada más y nada menos, una flecha que se ensartó con fuerza en el marco de la puerta, de madera labrada. Llevaba un papel atravesado, un papel escrito con una caligrafía menuda y apretada. Era la letra de Alec. Aunque en realidad, sólo había escrito una única palabra.

_Sube._

Breve, conciso, directo, claro. Como el mismo Alec. Cuatro letras llenas de connotaciones indecentes que provocaban que imágenes todavía más indecentes llenaran la cabeza del brujo. Y por eso, subió sin dudarlo; sin perder ni un solo segundo.

Al entrar de nuevo en su habitación no notó nada cambiado. _¿Era posible haberlo soñado?_ Casi llegó a pensar que los días de abstención habían provocado una pequeña alucinación, cuando su cuerpo se vio estampado contra la puerta de su habitación. El causante no era otro que su nefilim de ojos azules, que le tomó de las manos y se las sujetó en alto firmemente.

—¿Has asaltado mi casa? ¿Acaso vienes a desflorarme? —preguntó el brujo, enarcando una ceja de la forma más sexy que fue capaz.

Alec rió ligeramente.

—He venido a continuar lo que ayer no pudimos hacer. ¿Te parece bien? —Tras la pregunta, llevó sus labios al cuello del brujo, el cual comenzó a lamer—. Creo que… debo compensarte el haber tenido que marcharme de golpe interrumpiendo así el calentón.

—Uhm… —murmuró, un tanto aturdido. La boca de Alec era más habilidosa que nunca, y Magnus todavía no se había acostumbrado a ello—. Sí. Estupendo. Me parece estupendo. Sin duda —dijo entrecortadamente.

—Genial —Alec retiró al instante sus labios de la garganta de Magnus.

El brujo escuchó un "clic" metálico que le hizo abrir sus ojos, hasta entonces entrecerrados. Alec, con las manos en alto, actuó con rapidez. Así, en cuestión de segundos el Gran Brujo se vio esposado. Cuando trató de bajar las manos, se dio cuenta de que las esposas estaban sujetas a una cadena que pendía del techo. Forcejeó un poco, para probarla. No cedía fácilmente. Lo repitió y de hecho, no parecía que fuera a ceder.

—¿Cuándo has puesto esto? —la curiosidad asomó a sus ojos de gato, así como una sonrisa que mostraba satisfacción.

—Aquí el único que puede hacer preguntas soy yo —respondió el nefilim imprimiéndole a su voz un tono más autoritario al que acostumbraba. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Alec sonrió—. Espero que… no te estimaras mucho esta camisa —su voz fue delicada, suave como una pluma, pero acto seguido rasgó la prenda de parte a parte sin ningún miramiento, de forma en que logró quitársela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a pesar de que el brujo tuviera las manos en alto.

—Uhm… qué rudo.

En lugar de decirle nada, Alec se abalanzó sobre la piel recién expuesta del brujo y comenzó a imprimir sus labios y su dentadura a lo largo de ésta. Mientras jugaba con sus pezones, llevó las manos al cierre del pantalón, que en cuestión de segundos acabó en el suelo. De este modo, quedó completamente desnudo ante un Alexander enfundado en cuero negro.

—Cómo me gusta cuando no llevas nada debajo… —murmuró el cazador de sombras, complacido—. Además, así resultará mucho más fácil.

—¿El qué?

—Te he dicho que el único que puede hacer preguntas aquí soy yo —Ante esto, el cazador de sombras gruñó ligeramente. Los gruñidos de Alec resultaban adorables, porque se asemejaban a sus ronquiditos en medio de la noche—. Primera penalización.

El brujo estaba a punto de preguntar por cuál sería, pero el nefilim levantó un dedo en señal de advertencia.

—Ahora lo verás. O, mejor dicho, ya no lo podrás ver.

. . .

Cegado. Desnudo. Esposado a la cama. Así se encuentra minutos después. Si no hubiese tenido la mente en otras cosas —en realidad, en otra persona—, quizás habría podido reflexionar sobre cómo en apenas un cuarto de hora su increíble cazador de sombras había cogido una aburrida fiesta de pijamas con Presidente Miau y la había transformado en una sesión de dominación realmente excitante.

Magnus siente como Alec le recorre el cuerpo con las manos, sus uñas le marcan los costados. Probablemente amanecerá con el cuerpo lleno de arañazos. Índice y pulgar de ambas manos le pellizcan los pezones, realizan un movimiento circular con éstos. Duele, pero no se queja. Es un dolor placentero, un preludio de lo que vendrá después. Y entonces, como si le estuviese leyendo la mente, Alec se cierne sobre él y le dice al oído:

—¿Quieres saber lo que toca ahora, Magnus? ¿Quieres saberlo?

No se atreve a responder, porque cuando le ha vendado los ojos le ha advertido que si volvía a saltarse las reglas, si vuelve a hablar cuando no le toca, lo siguiente será la mordaza. Así que asiente sin más.

—Puedes hablar. Dime: sí, mi amo.

—Me muero por saber qué viene después, mi amo —Aunque no puede verlo, sabe que Alec debe estar sonrojado o se ha sonrojado con el tono de voz que acaba de emplear, porque al fin y al cabo siempre lo hace.

El nefilim retira las manos de sus ya doloridos pezones y se levanta de la cama. Magnus escucha cómo rebusca en lo que debe ser una bolsa o una mochila. _¿Qué será, un juguetito, un dildo...?_, se pregunta, pero no tarda en recibir la respuesta. Las manos de Alec vuelven a posicionarse en su cuerpo, junto con algo más que lo acaricia… una soga. Seguramente la que él mismo le había entregado ayer. El cuerpo entero del brujo se estremece.

—Te voy a quitar las esposas, pero ni se te ocurra mover las manos porque voy a atarte. Sabes que tienes prohibido tocarme.

El brujo no puede negar que ha disfrutado enormemente de la felación que Alec le ha realizado apenas unos minutos antes, pero también se ha sentido muy fastidiado. A Magnus en esas ocasiones le encanta llevar sus manos a los cabellos de Alec, a la cabeza del nefilim, para poder imprimir su propio ritmo, indicarle cómo lo quiere y de qué forma… inhabilitado de manos como estaba se ha tenido que rendir a los antojos del cazador de sombras, que no ha hecho otra cosa más que introducirse el pene hasta el fondo de la boca, contraer la garganta a su alrededor y moverse rápidamente, sin darle tregua ni permitirle que se contuviera. De este modo, aunque Magnus se ha esforzado en no eyacular de inmediato, se ha sentido como un adolescente inexperto al acabar en la boca de su amante tan irremediablemente pronto.

Alec le libera de las esposas y le ata las manos como ya le ha advertido. La soga le rodea las muñecas en varias ocasiones, como si fueran unos brazaletes. Finalmente, el nefilim realiza un nudo firme en el cabecero de la cama. Magnus está más sujeto que antes.

—Y ahora…

Se ha colocado detrás de él, ha llevado las manos a sus nalgas, se las ha separado y… Magnus suelta un gemido al sentir la húmeda lengua de Alec introducirse ligeramente en su entrada, para comenzar después a trazar círculos por ésta. Las rodillas, sobre las que se encuentra apoyado, le tiemblan, al igual que los codos. No puede evitar murmurar el nombre de Alec, y el nefilim le muerde en la nalga derecha en respuesta, aunque no le dice nada. Después, continúa dándole pequeños lengüetazos y algún que otro beso en tan delicada zona. El brujo siente cómo su pene comienza a despertarse de su momentáneo letargo tras la felación recibida, y el proceso se acelera cuando Alec prosigue con su labor al mismo tiempo que le estimula los testículos y el pene con la mano derecha. Poco tarda en alcanzar el punto álgido de su erección nuevamente, y es entonces cuando el nefilim retira su boca y sus manos de él.

El brujo gime ligeramente al sentirse desatendido. Levanta las caderas, para así mostrarle su trasero más que dispuesto a su amado. Alec, en respuesta, le pega una nalgada.

—¿Debo entender este gesto como que quieres más? —pregunta, dándole otro azote. Magnus sabe que Alec podría hacerlo muchísimo más fuerte, y agradece que lo haga de forma que sólo le enrojezcan un poco las nalgas.

—Sí, mi amo, quiero más. Sigue.

—¿Más azotes? —el tono de Alec sigue siendo autoritario, pero está teñido por la sorpresa. Lo cierto es que nunca antes habían experimentado de esta forma, y hasta el día anterior Magnus no le había expresado ninguna de las fantasías sumisas que a veces cruzaban su pensamiento.

—Así es, mi amo, azótame. Azótame como el niño malo que he sido.

Alec ríe un poco, y la risa es amortiguada por lo que debe ser su mano sobre la boca. No mucho después, esta mano vuelve al culo de Magnus, para azotarlo. El brujo mantiene las caderas tan altas como puede mientras tanto, con su culo en pompa para la contemplación del nefilim.

—Magnus, dime lo que quieres, Magnus.

—Quiero que me folles, mi amo. Quiero que me tomes ahora mismo.

Entonces escucha cómo Alec baja otra vez de la cama y se comienza a desvestir. Un poco más tarde, la cama vuelve a crujir bajo el peso del cazador de sombras y Magnus no tarda en sentir de nuevo la piel de éste sobre la suya. Concretamente se trata de su miembro viril, duro y erecto en todo su esplendor, que se fricciona arriba y abajo entre sus nalgas mientras que los testículos acarician su entrada y las habilidosas manos se agarran a su torso con ansias. El brujo chasquea la lengua en señal de desaprobación. _Por el Ángel, ¿por qué tiene Alexander que ser tan romancero? ¿Por qué no puede darme lo que le he pedido en este mismo momento?_

—¿Qué has dicho? —el nefilim detiene sus movimientos en seco.

_Mierda. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?_

—Lo siento, mi amo…

—Te había dicho que no hablaras a no ser que yo te diera el permiso de hacerlo, cosa que no ha sucedido. Segunda penalización. Voy a callar esa bonita boquita tuya rápidamente.

Magnus se temía una mordaza de ésas en las que te ponen un collar y una bola en la boca, uno de los pocos juguetitos que no le hacía especial ilusión. Pero al parecer su amante había cambiado de planes en el último momento y el método de callarle resulta uno bien distinto. Tras cortar con lo que seguramente era un cuchillo el nudo que le ataba al cabecero de la cama, lo guía para que se posicione de nuevo a cuatro patas pero de cara a él. Asimismo, le obliga a hablar para acallarle al instante, mediante la introducción de su pene hasta que la cavidad del brujo no da más. Y otra vez el nefilim controla el ritmo de la felación, pues lo que hace es envestir contra su boca de una manera mucho más violenta a la que le tiene acostumbrado.

El tiempo pasa, pero el condenado nefilim parece no tener suficiente. Magnus no alberga dudas sobre el hecho de que debe estar haciendo uso de una runa de resistencia _—¡Benditas runas y bendito el picarón de Raziel que se las dio!—_, porque por mucha contención que tenga, el cazador de sombras no podría aguantar tanto en situaciones normales a los encantos de su boca. Al cabo de un rato, la voz de Alec vuelve a escucharse, pero esta vez mucho menos autoritaria y más

—Bueno, creo que esto ya es suficiente. Ahora vuelve a ponerte a cuatro patas con ese culito en pompa tan apetecible.

El brujo no puede evitar sonreír. El anterior día no se lo había parecido y nunca antes se lo habría imaginado, pero su Alexander era muy bueno en aquel juego. A pesar de eso, era consciente de que el hecho de llevar una venda en los ojos que le impidiese verle le haría crecerse en su rol. Y él no se podía quejar por ello. El nefilim lo hacía como los ángeles… nunca mejor dicho.

. . .

Es cuando Magnus ha perdido la cuenta del número de veces que ha conseguido llegar a la cumbre del éxtasis, que Alec finalmente también la alcanza y juntos tocan una vez más el cielo. Profundos gemidos emitidos por sendas gargantas dan paso al silencio. Cuando recupera el aliento, el cazador de sombras se cierne sobre su amante y le retira la venda de los ojos.

Magnus parpadea para poder volver a adaptarse a la luz. Son los rayos de luna que penetran en la habitación a través de las ventanas los que iluminan la estancia y acarician la piel de alabastro de Alec y le confieren un aspecto etéreo. El rostro del nefilim está perlado de sudor, pero sus ojos están centrados en los suyos y le sonríen, al igual que sus labios. Éstos piden a gritos ser besados pero… el brujo no puede. _¿Por qué? Ah, sí. Las cuerdas se lo impiden._

—Oh, lo siento, dame un momento —Alec coge el cuchillo que antes ya había utilizado y mediante éste corta las ataduras. Acto seguido, empieza a desenrollar la soga de los brazos y el torso del brujo. Cuando termina, la tira fuera de la cama y lleva sus labios a las marcas que las cuerdas han dejado sobre la piel del brujo. Y las besa.

Pero Magnus vuelve a disponer de sus manos con libertad, así que, aunque le esté gustando lo que hace su Alexander, lo detiene.

—¿Qué ocurre? –Alec mira un tanto perplejo hacia las manos del brujo, que aprietan sus muñecas. Un rastro de preocupación se cierne sobre él—. ¿Es que te he hecho daño? ¿No te ha gustado? Podrías haberme dicho que…

El brujo no le deja completar la oración, pues de un tirón hace que se tumbe en la cama y se posiciona sobre él, con los labios de ambos a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Mi nefilim estúpido, ni se te ocurra continuar por ahí. Me ha encantado, ha sido todavía más increíble de lo que me había imaginado. Sólo que… mis manos ya están libres, así que ya puedo disponer de ellas y hacer lo que me plazca en este mismo instante.

—¿Y qué es lo que te place en este mismo instante?

Magnus sonríe.

—Esto.

Y con una ligera inclinación, salva el pequeño espacio que separaba sus labios. Y comienza a besarle.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier opinión será agradecida, como siempre. Espero que nos veamos pronto._

**AVE ATQUE VALE, NEFILIM!**


End file.
